Just Love Me
by chloedouble1028
Summary: songfic based after the episode Truth. How long can Pete run away from his feelings for Chloe? How will Chloe react? OneShot.


_**okay, now I've broken two of my rules, this one being "never post more than one story at a time, but I was listening to my music and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. this story is a song-fic based after Truth, using Chris Cagle's song Just Love Me. hope you like it, please review!**_

**Disclaimer: don't own the song or smallville**

**Just Love Me**

I walked down the hallway of the school I had gone to all my life and loved, and seriously considered transferring to a different one. Yesterday had been crazy and had possibly wrecked my friendship with Chloe.

_As if you ever wanted it to be just a friendship in the first place..._

My inner voice was even taunting me as I remembered what had happened...

_**"I'm trying to stay away from you so I don't tell you the truth." I looked at Chloe and then back at Clark, he looked panicked but not nearly as panicked as I felt. He didn't know what I was about to do, what I was about to say. **_

_**"About what?" she asked. I looked at her, that was the biggest mistake of my life, because even if she hadn't been infected by the truth serum, I still would have done the same thing. **_

_**I closed the distance between us and kissed her deeply. It felt so good, it was all I could do to pull away. I knew I should have just ran away then but I couldn't. **_

_**"I'm in love with you Chloe." She just stood there, a shocked look all over her beautiful face. **_

"Pete!" called someone, breaking me from my trance. Oh no, I knew that voice. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around and there she was. That angel that haunted my dreams every night, the angel who was always on my mind, the angel who never noticed me, the angel who was in love with Clark.

"Chloe!" I said, panicked, I turned and tried to run but she caught my arm.

"Pete we have to talk," she said softly. I sighed and let her lead me into The Torch where we could have some privacy.

"What do you want Chloe?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what was on her mind.

"I want to know why, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I tried Chloe! I tried in so many ways, but it just never occurred to you that there was someone else out there besides Clark."

"Pete-" she started, but I wasn't done.

"Let me finish. I love you Chloe and I know you love Clark but if you could at least give me a chance..." I stopped, not sure what to say next, then I continued on, baring my soul before the woman of my dreams.

_I'll never be anybody's hero_

_Or the legend of a story, or a saint that's bound for glory, no_

"Chloe I know I'm not Clark, I'm not a hero, or a legend, or a saint, and I never will be."

_And I'll never know what it's like to swim in money_

_Or how it feels not to have to go to work on Monday_

"And I know I'm not Lex. I'll never be rich and I'll have to work hard my entire life."

_I'm a simple man, and that's okay_

_But even a simple man, wants to feel this way_

"I'm just some small town guy who will stay in a small town. But even a country boy like me, wants to be loved Chloe."

_Like the king of his castle, like the leader of the pack_

_Like a man that if you left him, you'd just have to have him back_

_Like a rock that you would lean on when your world gets too rough_

_Like a man that would stand beside when he's not so tough_

_But even if that's not the man you see_

_Then just love me_

_Just love me_

"I want to be yours Chloe."

_I'll never write a song that last forever_

_Or a book for all the ages, but I'm not full of empty pages, no_

"I'll never be famous."

_'Cause I got a soul, and I use it for yearnin'_

_With a heart that skips a beat for you_

_And a fire that keeps on burnin' _

"But I have a good soul Chloe, and every time I see you, my heart skips a beat."

_I'm a simple man, yeah that's okay_

_But even a simple man, wants to feel this way_

"I just want to be loved Chloe."

_Like the king of his castle, like the leader of the pack_

_Like a man that if you left him, you'd just have to have him back_

_Like a rock that you would lean on when your world gets too rough_

_Like a man that would stand beside when he's not so tough_

_But even if that's not the man you see_

_Then just love me_

"I just want to love you and be loved back, just for once in my life."

_Oh, I'm a simple man, and that's okay_

_But even a simple man, wants to be swept away_

"Please Chloe, think about what I said." I walked past her to the door, but then realize I have one more thing to say.

_Like the king in his castle, like the leader of the pack_

_Like a man that if you left him, you'd just have to have him back_

_Like a rock that you would lean on when your world gets too rough_

_Like a man that would stand beside when he's not so tough_

_But even if that's not the man you see_

_Then just love me_

"I want to be the one you need, the one you run to, the one you lean on. I know that's not the man you see but-"

"Pete..." she whispers softly, stopping me in my tracks. She turns around to face me and I see tears in her eyes. "You always were..." she says. I slowly walk towards her and brush away her tears. She looks up at me, her eyes shining and smiling through the tears.

_Just love me_

"Chloe," I whispered.

_Just love me_

I took her head in my hands, and looked deep into her eyes.

_Just love me_

"Then just love me Chloe." Then she suddenly kissed me, I didn't pull away, I kissed her back as hard as I could. I had waited for so long, all my emotions came pouring out in that one kiss. All the love and longing I had for her, I let her know it in that kiss.

_Oh girl, yea love me_

_That's all I want from you_

_Just love me _

_Girl, my God, do you love me_

We pulled apart to breathe and just looked at each other, breathing heavily. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it would burst.

_Just love me, yeah_

_Just love me_

_Just love me _

"I do love you Pete," she whispered. I kissed her again, unable to contain my joy that she felt the same way I did, the girl of my dreams was finally in my arms, and I was never letting go.

_oh oh oh, love me _


End file.
